IMVU Wiki
Laviathen's Personal View Of IMVU -Warning. This Wiki is based on my personal opinions on certani things, along with what I KNOW to be a fact. So please, keep that in mind when you read this wiki about IMVU. Also note that I will have ADULT CONTENT mentioned in here. So anyone who is offended or will be insulted in anyway by something so simply normal, then get the hell away from this wiki and go to IMVU's personal WIKI they did themselves. Thank You- IMVU is a client based website. It allows members to interact with customizable characters called, Avatars. Not to be mistaken for the Na'Vi Avatars. Although, there are available choices throughout the IMVU Catalog that will allow you to make your character look like your own version of a Na'Vi. IMVU has been around for a little over 5 years. The basic concept was not all together at first, and was sketchy at best. Many things needed improvement, and the team of IMVU was working hard to get there. They have come out with a new look. Streamline for new customers to be drawn in. If you are a chat person, or you want to get your designing skills seen, IMVU is a good place to start. I am a current member of IMVU. You can find my page here - http://avatars.imvu.com/Laviathen . I have been a member on and off since IMVU's conception in 2005. I am a content creator. I derive from products that others have created. It is an allowed process called the Derivation Process. One takes a Mesh, created by another user, and molds it with the available options to create a version of that product, unique to the user themselves. Example:: A person makes a hair mesh. Like as seen in my picture to your right. All I did, wassimple change the texture to a customized Hair Texture, and put it on the hair. It is probable not much different compared to many other versions of the hair, but it is unique to me. ::Downfalls:: Some people do take IMVu way to seriously. There have been many instance of Hackers, and people bringing IMVU to Real Life, and Real Life to IMVU. Between good friends in real life, i can understand that. But, not bringing strangers from IMVU, into your personal life. There is a lot of online dating here. Many couples are created, and last a great long time. Some meet in real life, and some get married after that. Others crash and burn on IMVU. Membership IMVU has very simple ways to join. 1. Create an account. You can create an account, simple by doing the following. A: Create A Name - You will put in a possible name you would want others to know you by. If the name is taken, the box will turn pink, and have an X at the end of it. Green with a check mark at the end. That indicates you can have that name. B: Fill In The Blanks - Here you will put, Email Adress, First Name, Last Name, Create Password, Confirm Password, Date Of Birth, Country, Captcha. Then click NEXT. That will send you to an alternative page, to download the chat client. 2. VIP Membership. Here you can start VIP for only $0.99 This is a promotional request from IMVU. You get perkes with VIP that you would not otherwise get. A: 5,000cr (IMVU Money) B: 5 clothing items C: Extra Client Actions D: VIP only available privilages. All runs out in 1 month's time, unless you get an extended version of VIP. 3. Access Pass (Adult Pass). Great for any adult. 18+ mind you of course. A: Nude Avatars B: Skimpy/Revealing Clothing for Men and Women C: Adult access only rooms and items not seen by VIP or "Guest_" Members Those are the 3 main types of membership. The only other alternative membership, not needing to be VIP or A.P, is be a Content Creator. More detail will be in the IMVU Content Creator section below. VIP Pluses:: VIP Membership is a great thing to have for starting members. And, for the most part, recuring members. You gain 5,000cr each month. (The days each month that you gained VIP, example, 01-01-2010) You would gain it on the first of each month. With VIP, you also gain certain privilages that A.P members, and "Guest_" members do not get. VIP exclusive gifts from IMVU each month. VIP access only Public Rooms. Group options. Products not seen in the catalog, that only VIP members can see. That mainly means you see more products than everyone else does. :P You also get the "Guest_" part taken off of your name. VIP Minuses:: VIP has on bad thing about it. You have to pay for it each month. Unless you do a quarterly membership, or yearly membership. Also, if you have VIP + AP, you will get people from sexual websites, inviting you to come join their site. Cause they know you pay each month, or have enough money to have VIP, and are an adult. ------------------------------ Access Pass Pluses:: Access Pass used to be called, The Adult Pass. And rightfully so. Nude avatars, skimpy clothing to see through. Bindage furniture, to pictures and suggestive products. Able to see what no other member can see. Not even the VIP have access to adult products. And the same with AP members on VIP privilages. Access Pass Minuses:: AP sadly gives room to abusers. People who take advantage of you being able to be nude. Sexual abusers. Also, if you have VIP + AP, you will get people from sexual websites, inviting you to come join their site. Cause they know you pay each month, or have enough money to have VIP, and are an adult. -------------------------------- "Guest_" Membership Pluses:: Well, not much can be said about this. The only plus here, is it gets your feet wet on IMVU. It allowes you to taste on the edge of your lips of what IMVU is about. "Guest_" Membership Minuses:: You have pop ups, adds all over the place. You cannot buy anything adult, even if you are 18 or older. No extra anything each month, or nothing. Just a normal account, with nothing to show for it. -------------------------------- Normal Membership outside of the 3 main. There are members, who have purchased a Name Change Token, or a Buy Your Name card. Name Change Token:: Not generally wise to use before removing the "Guest_" from your name. Buy Your Name:: Completely removes the "Guest_" form your name. No more adds and all that. Also, this allowes you to finally be able to create things. Ap Members:: You also get the right to derive. But with the aditional option of deriving adult products. VIP Members:: Here you get to derive as well. No adult items though. But you do get the additional 5,000cr allowance a month to help move you along. (More will be added once I think of it. :P ) Content Creater Program The Content Creator program is just that. A creation program. The only catch to this, and what sets IMVU apart from 90% of all chat clients. The users, that's right, the users are the creators. Sure, IMVU Inc. has some products out for people to learn from, but the IMVU members who do not have "Guest_" on their names, are moslt creators. Everyone wanting to have their name out in the world. Even me. The content creator program was founded almost instantly after IMVU was founded. IMVU had to start with their own work first. Then let people branch off from there. For 5 years now, the IMVU catalog is well over 300,000 products. And still growing every day. I myself have almost 500 of those products myself. There is a Tier system in place now, that was not there when IMVU started. It used to be, people who made the best products, and sold the best, and were most popular, got what is known as, Pro Developer Status. With the new Tier system in place, all who were Pro Developers have a PRO badge. Given to them by IMVU personally for their mastery work before the creation of the Tier system. There is also a Masters Badge. For the people who were Tier 7 (highest tier) ranking before the creation of the Tier system. Some of the best developers are... Ange, Lollirot, Invictus, Demo, HaZe, MadaraUchiha, Poe, Verses, PledgedLife, Owen, LisuKitty, LuckZombie. These I know cause they create things that I look for to buy. But there are thousands of great developers out there, who are not PRO. (All the above are save Verses) People create everything from Stickers to bling up your IMVU home page, to Massive mansions for people to chat and decorate, all the way to custom avatar poses, and furniture. Almost anything you can think of, IMVU has it in it's catalog somewhere. When I mean anything, I mean it. Example (ADULT CONTENT) Penis for women who are transgender, or shemale. Sadly, for the men, we have to buy our penises if we want to have a nude avatar. Also, IMVU has a very strict guideline list to keep IMVU creators in check. Minimum exposure, they call it. I call that crap. But it makes sense. It helps distinguish general audience (GA) from the adult audience. But, in all fareness, I agree with them. (More To Come Later) Economy Community IMVU Music Store IMVU New Chat Client See also * Comparison of instant messaging clients * List of social networking websites * Augmented Reality teleconferencing References External links * IMVU.com * Wired News: Instant Messaging Goes Graphical * IMVU Terms of Service es:IMVU fr:IMVU simple:IMVU fi:Imvu zh:IMVU Replace this with the name of your topic Write an introduction to your topic here, to explain to your readers what your topic is all about! Latest activity Category:Windows instant messaging clients Category:Online social networking Category:Virtual reality communities Category:Browse